english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lloyd Sherr
Lloyd Sherr (born March 24, 1959, Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *Archer (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - AD Voiceover (ep20), Crop Duster (ep19), Crow#1, Driver (ep26), Everett, Flying Machine Guy (ep26), Judge (ep20), Narrator (ep7), Opening Announcer (ep5), Photographer (ep20), Polly (ep16), Skunky (ep35) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1997-1999) - Berlitz Teacher (ep20), Captain (ep64), Instuctor (ep64), Stylist (ep20) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Narrator (ep11) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Lord Barry (ep8), Nerd Pirate#1 (ep8), Paramedic#1 (ep8) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Father *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Banutu Jibolba, Mask Guy (ep1) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1993) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Vathek 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Jalle 'Movies' *Cars 2 (2011) - Combat Ship, Fillmore *Cars 3 (2017) - Fillmore *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Mission Control 1969 *Klaus (2019) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - Spanish DJ 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Last Prince of Atlantis (2018) - Balthazar 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2013-2014) - Fillmore Video Games 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III (2005) - Additional Voices *Age of Mythology (2002) - Setna, Theocrat *Age of Mythology: The Titans (2003) - Krios, Kronos, Additional Voices *Battlezone II: Combat Commander (1999) - Male Ensemble *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Captain Hale *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Workers *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Workers *Disney Infinity (2013) - Fillmore *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Fillmore *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Cronos *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - Lexington *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *NCIS (2011) - Commander Benjamin Pramas, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jibolba *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *RTX Red Rock (2003) - Old Soul#1 *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Kip Darling *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Kip Darling *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Senator Lloyd Thomason *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Senator Lloyd Thomason *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Woof *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Calo Nord, Slave, Tanis Venn, Viglo *Starhawk (2012) - Captain Bennet, Crowd, Rifters, Terminal Operator *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Banutu Jibolba *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Saruman *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Hwaldar *Timeline (2000) - Lord Oliver de Vannes, Peasant Man in the Inn, Village Man 2 *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Shiden *Gothic 3 (2006) - Diego Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors